


so precious so beloved

by ashforge



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, Choking, Cunnilingus, F/F, Temperature Play Kinda, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal Fingering, mild blood play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 15:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12171738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashforge/pseuds/ashforge
Summary: Ritsuka knew it was a precarious situation.  Anyone could have warned her about that – and a few of her Servants did.  It was dangerous to get involved with that woman.  It was out of her control though.  The second Kiyohime forgave her on their first mission together, it was no longer something that could be controlled.  Kiyohime was a woman who lived for love and it was Ritsuka’s love she sought after.





	so precious so beloved

**Author's Note:**

> a bit of a quickie. i do like yandere girls

She’s not shy about touching. That’s something Ritsuka learned over time. Against the wall in a French hovel, her fingers traced over Ritsuka’s lips and face down to her neck and shoulders. Her golden gaze was indomitable, and despite her being so small, each tiny touch felt weighted and powerful. Ritsuka felt breathless as her fingers run over the curve of her breasts and along the dip in her waist. She was memorizing her through her fingers, making a mental image with each touch. She was so beautiful that Ritsuka wanted to reach out and cup her cheeks – and her hands shakily rose up to her face.

“No, don’t touch me,” Kiyohime said softly. She was clearly conflicted, but her tone was even. “Not yet. I’m still mad at you.”

Ritsuka didn’t really understand. She had only just summoned Kiyohime right before venturing out on the Singularity. But – for some reason, she didn’t really mind. Kiyohime’s palms were warm as they pressed against the sides of her hips. The intensity of her eyes made her feel like she was slowly being consumed. Ritsuka waited for her to be done, and when she was, Kiyohime let out a long sigh. The air rippled from her exhale, but no fire escaped. Then, she took Ritsuka’s hands and brought them to either side of her face.

“These hands are very nice,” She said nuzzling her cheek into Ritsuka’s palms. “I’ll forgive you just this once.”

She only really understood later. It wasn’t like Ritsuka was an idiot though. She was a literature student when she was in school, and traditional Japanese folktales were the easiest to come in contact with. She knew who Kiyohime was, what made her, what motivated her. Traditionally, one was supposed to think of her as a monster – an evil being that was propelled by obsession and self gratification. She was, of course, Chaotic Evil by its definition. She will kill unflinchingly, out of self motivation. But that wasn’t what was confusing. Her particular interest in Ritsuka was.

“Here you are, Master, I hope you enjoy it,” Kiyohime presented breakfast modestly but beautifully. A dish of rice, a small bowl of soup and side dishes. The definition of a traditional Japanese breakfast. Yet somehow, even plain white rice tasted better when Kiyohime made it. Ritsuka didn’t know when they began sharing meals together, but she didn’t mind Berserker’s company. Kiyohime reached out and brushed a stray hair from Ritsuka’s face. “You’re so much more beautiful like this.”

Anchin was the name of the monk that spurned Kiyohime’s advances. He was a handsome monk, and in many stories, he had begun a romantic tryst with Kiyohime before deciding he was over her. He ran from her and hid in a bell, where she burned him alive with a fearsome breath. Kiyohime admitted once that she was still in love with him – that some part of her still longed for him. She had that dreamy look in her eyes when she did, one that was separated from reality. Far more certain than any crush or passing infatuation. Ritsuka saw that look in her eyes from time to time, a full blown obsession.

To Kiyohime, Ritsuka was Anchin. How many times was she summoned and thought that of her Master, Ritsuka wondered. How many times did she set herself up for pain and failure because of her blind fixation? She said she wished that Anchin would be her Master every time she was summoned. It was perverse and sick and unhealthy. Kiyohime hunted after her own unhappiness with vigor, putting expectations and hatreds wherever she saw fit.

Ritsuka knew it was a precarious situation. Anyone could have warned her about that – and a few of her Servants did. It was dangerous to get involved with that woman. It was out of her control though. The second Kiyohime forgave her on their first mission together, it was no longer something that could be controlled. Kiyohime was a woman who lived for love and it was Ritsuka’s love she sought after.

She would’ve liked to say she had better self control though. That she tried to be the responsible person in the equation. But Ritsuka was a soft touch. The longing eyes, the honest devotion – the way Kiyohime’s breath was always frighteningly warm. She was always forward with touching. Ritsuka didn’t resist. Berserker ran her hands along her neck and back, whispered how tired her Master should’ve been from all their work together. Her nails would rake against her in just the right way.

Honestly, Ritsuka should’ve resisted at all – but she didn’t. She leaned into Kiyohime’s touch, and gently groaned. Ritsuka didn’t resist as she pressed her lips possessively against her neck and compliantly stayed still as Kiyohime sank her teeth in. She didn’t want to resist. Maybe some part of her really was Anchin, because Ritsuka was happy to be caught up in her whirlwind.

“You don’t need any other Servant but me,” she said in a whisper, and no matter how sweet her tone was, it was a threat. Kiyohime nuzzled her nose against Ritsuka’s neck, and her breath was so hot against her skin. She didn’t approve of her Master having other women around – she didn’t approve of her Master having other men around. Her nails dragged against Ritsuka’s stomach, and only the fabric of her uniform saved her from hot red welts. “I won’t share you, I can’t share you.”

Ritsuka doesn’t speak. Not because she can’t, or that she’s particularly unwilling, but quiet submission works best. Kiyohime likes to possess. She’s a good wife, dutifully undoing each little hook and button on Ritsuka’s uniform. Her eyes were focused, alert, red – sending the occasional glance at Ritsuka’s face as she worked. Between the blackened horns on either side of her face, she looked beautiful and flawless. Even if every movement she made was going to damn Ritsuka in the future, she couldn’t argue.

With a spread of hands, Kiyohime undressed her. Her lips and tongue unshyly seeking out the exposed skin. Ritsuka moaned as Kiyohime bit her and her hands sought out Berserker’s kimono. It felt good – too good, especially since she could feel blood flow from the bite. Her Servant lapped and kissed the wound, humming in satisfaction as she did. It was painful and sexual. Each ebb of pain went straight between Ritsuka’s legs. She puts flutters of kisses across her chest, and she stops again on the curve of Ritsuka’s breast. Her teeth sink in again, and Kiyohime dug her nails into her sides.

“Ah, ff – ” Ritsuka spoke for the first time, only to be silenced with a kiss. Kiyohime’s lips were rosy red with blood, and her tongue tasted of iron. Ritsuka let herself be pressed backwards, with her back flush against the bed. Berserker’s bloody tongue lingered on her lips and her palms rubbed against Ritsuka’s firm nipples.

“Shh, was that too much?” Kiyohime asked and pressed the tip of her finger against the fresh wound. Ritsuka squirmed beneath her, exhaling a moan. She hummed, pleased, and straddled Ritsuka’s hips. “Ha – you’re so honest.” Slowly, she undid her obi and parted the front of her kimono. Her skin was pearly and her body flawless. She rose to her knees, off of Ritsuka’s skirt, and gave her Master a lovely view of her slick wet cunt.

In her kneeling position, she undid the skirt beneath her and set it with the rest of the clothing. “You don’t need any other Servant but me,” Kiyohime repeated, and its very clearly a threat this time. Ritsuka couldn’t help but think her face, touched with a little bit of blood, was beautiful though. “You don’t need anyone but me.”

Kiyohime took Ritsuka’s hand and laid it between her legs. Two fingers up, firm then, without needing anything more, Kiyohime slowly sat on those fingers. She sighed in pleasure, and Ritsuka was sure she saw a flicker of fire escape her lips. It was almost as if she were using Ritsuka as a tool, guiding her and controlling her to get what she wanted. She leaned forward, fingers still inside her, and buried herself down to the knuckles.

“You’re so wonderful like this,” Kiyohime murmured, and she began to roll her hips. They rose and fell like waves, greedily swallowing up Ritsuka’s fingers as she did. “All – mine.”

She was swelteringly hot and so wet that her fluids ran down Ritsuka’s wrist. With maddened fervor, Kiyohime bucked her hips against her Master – as if each thrust was going to be her last. Her expression had turned bleary, and she leaned back only enough to put her hands squarely on Ritsuka’s neck. She didn’t squeeze at first, just tested how she enjoyed the feeling. Her panting and whining only intensified in this position though.

Kiyohime giggled breathlessly, “and if you look at anyone but me…”

That caused her grip to tighten. It wasn’t too much at first, but as she continued to rock against Ritsuka’s hand, her hands truly began to choke her. Ah – it was too much. Face hot, Ritsuka struggled with the urge not to touch herself. Being used to get Kiyohime off while she threatened and choked her was far more stimulation than she could handle. Voiceless noise escaped Ritsuka’s lips, her body argued with itself. Her heart pounded fiercely between her legs, but her lungs had begun begging for air. Tears welled in her eyes, and Kiyohime released her.

Her hands went instead to her chest, grasping her pink nipples as she bounced on Ritsuka’s hand. She wasn’t sure if Kiyohime was letting her breathe or simply became occupied with something else, but she wild, uninhibited look in her eyes was erotic. She moaned and whined as she fucked herself against Ritsuka. Her tongue peeked from her lips, peering down at her Master with a gorgeous look of madness. Her scarlet eyes smoldered as she came – her tongue running along her sharp teeth.

The waves of her orgasm nearly squeeze the life out of Ritsuka’s fingers, then finally her body eased and Kiyohime lifted herself up from the fingers. She gingerly took Ritsuka’s hand and brought it to her lips, licking them clean. “You’re so good to me,” she said nuzzling Ritsuka’s palm. “You should be. It’s about time you were.” Her fingertips brushed the bony horns, and she knew she was in a precarious situation. But Kiyohime was so wonderful – Ritsuka couldn’t stop.

“I love you,” Ritsuka said, and her own voice almost surprised her.

Kiyohime paused then leaned forward, kissing Ritsuka again and again. “So precious,” she murmured over and over again between the kisses. She tucked her tongue inside Ritsuka’s mouth, savoring the mixed taste of come and spit. It burned, Ritsuka realized. It was like eating something out of an oven, and it left her tongue feeling numb. But she wanted it. She wanted it more.

She moved, her scalding tongue tracing a hot line down Ritsuka’s chest and down her stomach. Kiyohime curled her fingers beneath the waistband of her pantyhose, pulling the sheer material and her panties down past her knees. Ritsuka blushed, her sopping wet cunt on full display. Being hurt and strangled and used had only made her need greater – the throbbing more intense, and the wetness out of control. Even Kiyohime’s fiery mouth made her more excited.

“This is very pretty,” Kiyohime said, extending one finger out to trace the line of her lips. Ritsuka shuddered from the sensation. She tasted what she collected on the tip of her finger, and exaggerated the sucking. “Mmm. Itadakimasu.”

Tucking her hair behind her ear, Kiyohime unshyly buried her face between Ritsuka’s legs. She laid some kisses first, which did nothing to prepare Ritsuka for her tongue. It was hot. In terms of provocativeness and temperature. A noise escaped her – it genuinely almost hurt. It should’ve been a problem, she should’ve tried to get Kiyohime to stop. A whimper of a moan escaped her hands seeking out Berserker’s hair. It hurt so good.

“Do you want to come, Master?” She pressed her thumb against Ritsuka’s clit, only gently inching her closer. Even without seeing her face, Ritsuka could see her sinister smile. Her heart sank into her gut. Her scorching lips left light burns on Ritsuka’s hips. Her Master whined helplessly as Kiyohime provided a generous rub against her.

“I only just began touching you,” Her tone was clearly disappointed, as if she spent all this time getting worked up only to realize Ritsuka would be ready to come in an instant. Her free hand ran from the reddened flesh of the burns to the broken skin on her breast. Ritsuka gasped and flinched as Kiyohime’s nail reopened the wound. It was accentuated by the circling of her thumb against Ritsuka’s clit.

Slowly, Kiyohime’s finger trailed back down Ritsuka’s chest to her stomach, leaving a thin trail of blood. Then, wordlessly, she leaned down and returned her lips to Ritsuka’s skin. Each time she decided to move her thumb, Kiyohime found a new spot to focus on. She sucked the flesh into her mouth, with all the heat that went with that, and broke the skin between her teeth. Shock and euphoria raked Ritsuka’s entire body, and it caused new strangled sounds to leave her. It was followed closely with Kiyohime’s scalding tongue lapping each new wound clean.

With her stomach and breasts covered in bites and marks, Ritsuka felt insane. It hurt – it stung, she felt dizzy and sick, but god. She wanted to come so bad. She had long lost the ability to hold her grip on anything, and she laid there completely at Kiyohime’s will. She had the energy to moan and whine, lightly grip the sheets, but everything inside of her was so completely focused on trying desperately to hit climax that she could barely think.

“Ooh,” Kiyohime touched the side of Ritsuka’s face, “what a beautiful expression.”

Ritsuka wished she could say the same thing. Kiyohime’s face, flushed with heat, was unbelievably beautiful. Her red eyes glimmered, accentuated by the stains of blood on her bottom lip. Strands of her white hair had gotten caught in her lips, and all of it framed her in a state of gorgeous deliriousness. She wondered if Kiyohime even knew where she was, who she was with. Whether she could tell Anchin apart from Ritsuka. Her body knew that she was touching a woman, but could her mind tell it apart?

“You’re all mine, aren’t you?” Kiyohime asked, but it was clear she wasn’t expecting an answer. “This time you won’t leave me.”

Once again, her hand lingered down to Ritsuka’s neck. Her whole world was stuck between two thumbs. The one that kept pressure on her clit and the other that pressed against her trachea. There was a genuine fear that Kiyohime would kill her – but by that time, any kind of release felt like a blessing. Whether she choked the air out of her throat or finally let her come, Ritsuka was desperate.

Kiyohime began to aggressively rub her cunt, which would’ve made Ritsuka sigh in relief if she wasn’t being strangled. It came out as strange puffs, urging drool to escape her lips in the process. Like a blessing, Kiyohime eased her grip on Ritsuka’s neck for a moment, giving her Master the chance to breathe before grabbing her again. It was just enough though. Her orgasm came so hard that her vision turned black. On top of being unable to breathe, Ritsuka was certain she died until Kiyohime let her go.

She gasped and wheezed, bringing her weak hands up to her neck. Her eyes fluttered open and she sat up, “Kiyo,” Ritsuka sputtered, her voice raspier than she thought it’d be. She couldn’t think of what to say, but thankfully, her Berserker knew that. With both her hands on Ritsuka’s jaw, she gently kissed her.

“Did you think I’d kill you, Master?” She whispered into her lips. “Don’t worry, you haven’t given me a reason to yet.”


End file.
